duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
SMV: The Other Side of Me
Duchess Productions' music video of The Other Side of Me by Hanna Montana. Song: * The Other Side of Me Song Sung By: * Hannah Montana Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "Girls/Boys of Rock 'n Roll): The other side, the other side, the other side of me. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * (Dance Scene from Thumbelina During On the Road) * Duchess: By day, I play the part in every way of simple sweet, calm and collected. * Jasmine: Pretend, to my friends I'm a chameleon can make a girl feel disconnected. * Emmy: Feel like a star a super hero. Sometimes it's hard to separate. * Usagi Tsukino: (Got too much on my plate) * (Dance Scene from The Road to El Dorado During "It's Tough to Be a God"): If you could see the other side of me, * (Dance Scene from The Emperor's New Groove During "Perfect World"): I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell? * (Dance Scene from The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water During "Imaginary Friends"): I hold the key (the key) to both realities, * (Dance Scene from Tarzan During "Trashin' the Camp"): The girl that I want you to know if only I could show... * (Dance Scene from Dragon Tales During "The Ord Shuffle"): The other side, the other side. I want you to see... * (Dance Scene from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh During "Mind Over Matter"): The other side, the other side, the other side of me. * Rei Hino: Inside, I try to make the pieces fit right-- a jigsaw puzzle everywhere. * Serena: 'Cause I flip the script so many times I forget who's on stage, who's in the mirror. * Sawyer: Back in the spotlight, the crowd is calling. The paparazzi and the fame. * Olivia Flaversham: (It can drive a girl insane) * (Dance Scene from Dumbo During "When I See an Elephant"): If you could see the other side of me, * (Roger Rabbit Dancing): I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell? * (Dance Scene from The Nut Job During "Gangnam Style"): I hold the key (the key) to both realities, * (Dance Scene from Coco): The girl that I want you to know if only I could show... * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village): The other side, the other side. I want you to see... * (Dance Scene from George Shrinks: The George Lo Phone): The other side, the other side, the other side of me. * Ariel: Down inside I'm not that different like everyone I have a dream. * Malina: Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in. Sometimes it's harder than it seems. * Ami Mizuno: If you could see the other side of me, I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell? * Brittany Miller: I hold the key (the key) to both realities, the girl that I want you to know... * (Singing Cast from An American Tail During "A Duo"): If you could see the other side of me, * (Dance Scene from Make Mine Music in All The Cats Join In): I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell? * (Dance Scene from Clifford the Big Red Dog: Lucky Charm): I hold the key (the key) to both realities, * (Dance Scene from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs During "The Dwarfs' Yodel Song"): The girl that I want you to know if only I could show... * (Dance Scene from Oliver and Company During "Streets of Gold"): The other side, the other side. I want you to see... * (Dance Scene from The Rescuers Down Under): The other side, the other side, the other side of me. * (Dance Scene from The Little Mermaid: The Evil Manta During "In Harmony"): The other side, the other side. I want you to see... * (Dance Scene from Beauty and the Beast Finishing Up "Be Our Guest"): The other side, the other side of me. * Belle: Bravo! That was wonderful. Clips/Years/Companies: * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Dragon Tales (Hands Together; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water (@2002 Universal) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * Pokemon (A Jolting Switcheroo; @1997 OLM) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Disney/Touchstone) * The Nut Job (@2014 ToonBox/Open Road) * Coco (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * George Shrinks (The George-Lo-Phone; @2000-2001 PBS) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Emperor's New School (The Adventures of Red-Eyed Tree Frog Man; @2006-2008 Disney) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Make Mine Music (@1946 Disney) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Lucky Charm; @2000-2003 PBS) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * The Rescuers (@1990 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (The Evil Manta; @1992-1994 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) Category:Music Videos Category:Summer Music Videos